Pitch's Return
by RoryWilcox
Summary: Pitch Black is back…and looking for revenge. This time, he has new ways of making Jack Frost suffer… Meanwhile, Jack comes back to see that Jamie has grown up and has kids of his own.
1. Introduction

"Mommy! Mommy! Look!" 4 year old Sara called, "It's snowing!" She was standing by the living room window, which looks onto the front lawn, now starting to be scattered with flakes of white snow. Her mother peered out from the kitchen and smiled.

"Go tell your father sweetie," she said, "He loves the snow. He'll tell you Jack Frost is at work yet again."

Sara's older brother, Jamie Jr. just rolled his eyes. "Jack Frost isn't real," he stated from his spot on the couch, a hand-held video game in his hand.

Whirling around, Sara whined back at him, hands on her hips, "Yes he is. Dad said so!"

Jamie opened his mouth to reply, but a voice cut him off before he could even make a noise.

"What did I say?"

Sara's and Jamie Jr.'s father walked into the living room. Sara smiled and ran into his arms. "Daddy, is Jack Frost real?" she asked.

"Of course he's real!" he replied, picking her up, "I met him, you know."

Jamie Jr. sighed and turned his attention back to his video game.

"Tell me the story again!" Sara said excitedly.

"Oh brother…" Jamie Jr. grumbled. "Jack Frost used to play with you and your friends in the winter, but then the 'Boogie-man' showed up and gave everyone nightmares and you and him fought off the boogie man and saved the world. Dad, you've told us this story a million times. I'm going to my room."

Once Jamie Jr took his game with him and disappeared up the stairs, Jamie l smiled down at Sara and told her the whole story from the beginning.


	2. Chapter 1: Jack Frost

My name is Jack Frost, and I am a guardian. I bring winter to the world while I live up at the North Pole with Santa Clause. After years of trying to break into the North Pole, I never knew I would someday actually live there. There was always something going on between the toy building, the yetis stomping around, and the elves doing…whatever it is they would do. I don't think a single day passed that I hadn't caught the elves electrocuting themselves on Christmas lights or doing something else to add to their unquestionable brain damage.

Like I said, living at the North Pole had been great the past 15 years, but I was never alone anywhere. I often found myself longing for the days when I flew all over the world alone, granting snow days and starting snowball fights. I just hadn't been feeling free since defeating Pitch.

I was pacing around the giant globe of belief, contemplating my next snow storm, when one of the elves ran up to me and pulled on my pant leg. I turned around and squatted to make eye level with the little elf. He pointed to the hallway leading to North's workshop.

"He wants to see me?" I guessed. The elf nodded enthusiastically. I shrugged. "Okay, thank you."  
>I walked down the hall and was just about to knock, when the door already opened with North's broad form standing there and casting a looming shadow over me. He smiled and gestured for me to come in, but I stood there, frozen, with my hand still raised as if I was going to knock.<p>

"How did you do that?" I asked in disbelief.

"Do what?" he replied.

I put my hand down. "You answered the door before I even knocked."

"I heard you, so I came to the door," he said as if it were obvious.

"You _heard_ me?" I returned dramatically, "Doing what? I was just standing there and this door is 10ft thick!"

North laughed and countered, "What answer are you hoping for? That I was standing here with a glass and my ear against the door?"

"Yes," I answered certainly, "Believe it or not, _that_ would be less creepy."

"Come in!" he said strictly, "I want to talk to you."

I stepped inside, very curious about his suddenly serious tone.

As he closed the door, I stood in the middle of the workshop anxiously, playing with one of my sweater strings. "Did I do something wrong?" I asked.

North worked his way back to where I was standing and pulled up a chair. I sat and waited as he paced back and forth in front of me. "You're kind of freaking me out here." I said warily.

Finally, he spoke, "I have to say I worry about you Jack." I raised my eyebrows. "You haven't seemed like yourself lately."

I followed him with my eyes. "And how would that be?"

He stopped pacing and stood in front of me, his broad form casting a full shadow over me, suddenly making me feel like a little kid caught by his parents.

North replied, "Less… energetic. You seem unhappy."

I sighed and admitted, "I don't think I have been."

North pulled up a chair for himself and sat down right across from me. "What's been bothering you?"

I wasn't sure exactly how to respond. I loved the North Pole, and I wasn't sure I missed being lonely when I would spend all that time traveling by myself. And even the constant flying got tiring after a while. The North Pole and being a guardian got rid of all those issues, especially since I could send snow anywhere in the world with the use of portals and a magical globe North would let me use, so what _was_ the problem?

Finally, after a moment of silence, I answered, "I don't know, I love living here, and I am so grateful for you and all the other guardians for accepting me. But something just doesn't feel right about it. Like I'm missing…_something_."

Without a pause for thought, North answered skeptically, "Fun."

I looked up, my eyebrows furrowed and lip pursed. "What?"

North repeated, "Fun, Jack. You're missing your center. As I recall, you played with the children on their snow days all the time. Is that not what you are missing?"

I smiled at the memories North brought up to me. I remembered starting snowball fights, making sled courses and freezing lakes for ice skating, all with the kids. Then everything suddenly seemed so obvious. Of course it's the kids! I missed playing with them. That's how I had fun!

North took my silence as proving him right and stood. "Go out and have fun," he insisted.

"I will," I replied, already feeling excited. I leaped out of the chair and grabbed my staff. As I was leaving, he called me back.

"Jack?"

I turned.

"Remember, people believe in you now, so be careful about being seen."

I nodded, then closed the door behind me.

I flew away from the North Pole and started heading south, and I knew without even thinking where I wanted to go.


End file.
